The field of the present invention is tensioning mechanisms for chain drives.
Four-cycle overhead cam engines of moderate construction require timing belts or chains for transmitting power and accurate positioning of the crankshaft to the camshafts. With modern high speed engines, and particularly motorcycle engines, it is advantageous to have a chain tensioner which can prevent the flopping of the chain and at the same time accommodate the high speeds encountered in such engines.
Conventional chain tensioning systems have either employed a guide that is simply connected to a spring at the loose side of the chain. Alternately, lever type guides have been employed which are free to pivot at a first end as may be biased by a spring. Such tensioners have generally been fixed outside of the chain and, therefore, take up substantial space not available particularly on motorcycles.